Y eso es todo
by Neyade
Summary: Ron tiene cuarenta y tres años, una bonita barba pelirroja y a Bacon. También tiene un no-novio de mediana edad llamado Draco Malfoy que es un auténtico dolor de cabeza.


Escribí el fic para la última quedada en Madrid, que hicimos un amigo invisible. Fue un hogror. A mí me tocó Crysania M, que fue encantadora y no tuvo en cuenta las prisas (nada nuevo por aquí, blablabla). R.

**Y eso es todo**

Ron ha tenido un montón de novias. Tuvo un novia sueca una vez, más rubia que nadie con una sonrisa preciosa y un complejo estúpido sobre su tripa. Lavender Brown y sus collares con forma de corazón, una bruja albina de Etiopía, Hermione Granger, esa chica que le mintió sobre su nombre y aún no sabe exactamente quien es, Alice (pelirroja y con pequillas, George aún grita incesto cada vez que sale a colación), Martha, Sylvia y la francesa Dominique (¡no ese Dominique! Ron nunca se cansa de recordar que Dominique es un nombre mixto). Y alguna más.

De todas ellas, sólo se casó con Hermione.

Estuvieron juntos veinte años hasta que un día ella llegó a casa y no se besaron antes de discutir. Esa noche, Hermione se fue a casa de su mejor amiga y Ron durmió en el sofá porque lo vio apropiado. Han pasado tres años desde entonces. Ron tiene cuarenta y tres años, una bonita barba pelirroja y a Bacon. También tiene un no-novio de mediana edad llamado Draco Malfoy que es un auténtico dolor de cabeza y dos hijos semiadultos que pasan con él la mayoría de sus vacaciones salvo dos semanas en agosto. Ron teme que este año es el último que le queda para tratar a Rose como a una niña y tiene toda la intención de aprovecharlo al máximo (en realidad hace tiempo que Rose dejó de ser una cría, pero eso Ron aún no lo sabe).

Incidentalmente, también tiene un grano en la espalda, pero eso se irá tarde o temprano.

Draco no tiene intención de irse en un futuro temprano.

(Eso Ron aún no lo sabe).

* * *

><p>A Draco le gustó la barba desde el primer día que la vio en Flourish &amp; Botts, acompañando a Scorpius a comprar sus libros. Weasley estaba rodeado de la que tenía que ser toda la prole Weasley al completo. A Draco le dio hasta pena, pero esto puede que fuera más por las ojeras y la pinta de tirado que otra cosa. Se decía, se rumoreaba (lo sabía todo el mundo) que Weasley lo había dejado con -la ahora de nuevo- Hermione Granger. En ese momento le pareció muy sensato por parte de Granger, dejarle los críos a él. También se preguntó, por un segundo, cómo se lo habian hecho para críar a tantos niños, pero entonces aparecieron George y Ginny Weasley a reclamar su parte de la camada y todo fue un poco más comprensible.<p>

La barba seguía allí la primera vez que hablaron en el andén 9 y ¾ después de ver marchar el tren. Fue una conversación breve, cuanto menos.

-Esto era mucho mejor cuando éramos nosotros los que nos íbamos.

(En realidad Ron estaba hablando con Harry, pero Harry de repente ya no estaba y era Malfoy quien le miraba con una ceja levantada, justo a su lado).

-La verdad es que sí, Weasley.

Ron se fue con una disculpa vaga, más rápido de lo que dictarían las normas de cortesía si estas existieran para él. Malfoy se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a Astoria para despedirse. (Draco se dejó barba una vez. Cuando abandonaron Inglaterra después de los juicios para pasar una temporada -tres años y cuatro meses exactamente, lo que tardó Astoria en quedarse embarazada- en Japón. El experimento no salió muy bien. Era una barba rubia, nada nuevo por aquí, pero le faltaba carácter. Se parecía peligrosamente a una de esas barbas ralas de anciano. La barba desapareció prontamente y nunca volvió a intentarlo).

* * *

><p>Draco ha hecho muchas cosas en cuarenta y tres años, muchísimas más que la mayoría de gente de su edad. Se casó con Astoria a los veinte y tuvieron a Scorpius a los veintitrés. Ese año también nacieron tres pavos reales que aún viven en los jardines de Malfoy Manor. Compró un equipo de quidditch miserable hace seis años para convertirlo en un campeón (los Cannons, efectivamente, Ronald aún no se lo cree), hizo una carrera de investigación bastante digna en el ámbito de las pociones y eligió personalmente el suelo de su casa de la Cerdeña. Conservó su sanidad pese a encontrarse, de un día para otro y sin elección alguna, en medio de una guerra y en el bando perdedor.<p>

Ha hecho esas y muchas otras cosas, pero de la que más orgulloso se siente es Scorpius. Últimamente, su hijo ha empezado a hacerse a sí mismo y eso a Draco y Astoria les hace una gracia especial (una gracia un poco triste).

También se ha agenciado un pseudo novio llamado Ronald Weasley y el que tiene que ser el gato más hiperactivo de toda Gran Bretaña. Ronald insiste en llamarle Bacon, él le llama Gato a falta de un nombre mejor. Astoria es ahora su ex esposa, pero sigue haciendo con él lo que le da la gana en todo momento. Blaise opina que es una cuestión de caracteres, Draco sostiene que es porque le recuerda a su padre. _Eso es un poco raro, Draco_ interviene Pansy cuando está ahí para oírlo. Él no lo niega.

Las cosas le han ido bien, en general. No puede quejarse.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Draco se quedó a dormir más de dos días seguidos en casa de Ronald coincidió con la llegada de Bacon. Habían quedado a las seis y media y Weasley le tuvo esperando veinticuatro minutos, exactamente. Llegó con un fardo dominuto entre los brazos y una sonrisa épica, como las que soltaba a diestro y siniestro a los quince años.<p>

Probablemente fuera la sonrisa, lo que ablandó a Draco. Se habían ido haciendo escasas con los años y, cuando se conocieron, el menor de los Weasley repartía más miradas adustas que otra cosa. No es que le quedaran mal, la verdad es que eran bastante atractivas, pero Draco había echado de menos las sonrisas sin saberlo muy bien.

Era una bola de pelo gris que durmió durante dos pacíficas semanas. Draco lo llevaba bien, hasta empezó a gustarle. Le rascaba la barbilla por las mañanas, antes de volver a su casa a tomar un café (el de Weasley era y sigue siendo una mierda intragable). Entonces, una mañana, la bestia despertó y nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo desde entonces. Por lo menos, no los sofás. Ni los sillones. Ni los suelos de madera, ni las mantas de lana, ni la comida que queda en la encimera de la cocina. Tampoco los libros, las bufandas de Draco, los calcetines de Ron o los calzoncillos que dejan en el suelo cuando follan en el salón. O en la cocina. O en el baño o en la habitación, si tiene que ser sincero.

Si La Cosa fuera de Draco, le tendría encerrado en la ducha o algo así. Lamentablemente, las cosas no funcionan así.

* * *

><p>-Hugo quiere pasar el verano en Francia con el chaval de los Thomas.<p>

Draco está a punto de dormirse. Se ha quedado esta vez en casa de Ron (y ninguno de los dos ha hecho comentarios pero cada vez son más las noches que duermen juntos), acaban de cenar, durmió mal anoche y no es que le apetezca mucho hablar en ese mismo momento, pero lo nota en el tono. Esa preocupación callada, el aire de llevar un par de días sin pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Todo el verano?

-Volvería para la última semana de agosto. Tiene que comprar los libros y -deja la frase a medias, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

Hay un breve momento de silencio hasta que Draco lo rompe con su intervención.

-Pasé el verano de mis trece años en la casa de Viena de Theo. -Ron le mira fijamente-. No sé si lo has notado, pero sigo vivo.

-Imbécil.

-Es que -sigue Draco, incorporándose en el sofá-, ¿estás preocupado de verdad? Las cosas son más seguras ahora.

-No es eso.

-Aha.

-Rose se irá el año que viene al extranjero, ya es casi seguro. Y Hugo-

-Hugo tiene doce años -le corta Draco secamente, viendo por donde van los tiros- y no se va a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Vamos a la cama

ya o vas a seguir dándole vueltas?

Y probablemente no sea la respuesta más sensible o considerada, pero es lo que necesita Ron en ese momento. (Y en eso se podría resumir toda su relación).

Esa noche duermen abrazados.

* * *

><p>-El puto gato está loco, te lo digo en serio.<p>

-¿Bacon?

-Blaise, joder -dice Draco, exasperado.

-¿Se llama Blaise, el gato? -interviene Theo, medio enterrado en el sofá.

-No, Theo, claramente no se llama Blaise. Tampoco se llama Bacon, pese a la insistencia de algunos.

Y se embarca en un discurso inacabable sobre la estupidez de Weasley, del puto gato y de todos los vecinos del edificio. Theo sonríe al notar que, cuando su amigo habla de _casa_, siempre es el piso de Weasley. No cree ni que se haya dado cuenta.

* * *

><p>(Pero sí lo había hecho).<p>

Draco se muda un sábado y no es una decisión tomada a la ligera. No parece un día especial, la verdad. El cielo está encapotado, igual que el día anterior, el anterior del anterior y el anterior a este. Le duele la espalda al levantarse de la cama, le entra jabón en los ojos al ducharse y el café se le enfría mientras lee el periódico.

Esa noche, al aparecerse en casa de Ron, lleva el pijama en una bolsa. Era lo único que faltaba.

Ron sonríe al meterse en la cama y esa misma semana Draco compra una cafetera decente.

Y eso es todo.


End file.
